IPod Shuffle Challenge
by WinterLake25
Summary: Neville-centric! A lot of Neville/Hannah and some friendship of Neville and Luna. And Ron/Hermione too.    Warning: Some AU crack-worthy segments and angst.


**A/N: So I was finally lured into it. The rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling and the respective artists own everything except for the crap that I wrote. **

Warning: OOCness, random crap that doesn't make any sense, and some AU. And some slight fluff. But not really. ^^

IPod Shuffle Challenge – Harry Potter: Neville

Time is Running Out – Muse

Neville could not tear his eyes away from the wreckage that was now the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He had had enough. He was not about to give in now. Voldemort's cold, calculating voice rang in his ears, twisting and manipulating his mind. Perhaps it was okay to give up. Maybe Harry had died in vain. It was possibly time to just surrender.

No.

Their time was running out. They had played the game long enough. Voldemort was not about to win this battle. It was over. And not for them. It was over for him. It was time to stop Voldemort from trying to smash the future into the depths of hell.

Yes.

Time was running out. Neville had to act. This strange beauty of darkness was over.

Stop – Spice Girls

He wasn't sure if he wanted to hide under the common room table or if he wanted to just Avada Kedavra himself right there and then.

"Stop right now, thank you very much, I need somebody with a human touch!"

Apparently the Gryffindor girls were shameless when it came to dumping their boyfriends. Harry, Ron, and Seamus were transfixed as their girls danced around the common room, singing along to the Spice Girls. Neville couldn't blame them. It was a truly awe-inspiring sight.

"Hey you, always on the run, gotta stop it down baby, gotta have some fun!"

He wanted to die.

Don't You – Darren Criss

Hannah sighed and shifted slightly next to him on the couch.

"Hannah?"

She was soundly asleep. Neville sighed and fingered the ring in his pocket. For three months, he had been trying to propose to his girlfriend. But every moment seemed to slip from his fingers. He smiled slightly as he remembered how they had met. Two young kids, fresh out of Hogwarts and still recovering from the war, looking for some comfort. They had literally been strangers. She had just lost her best friend, and he his grandmother. Neither of them had been looking for love. But they had found it.

"I love you," he whispered.

Never Gonna Give You Up – Rick Astley

All of the people in the Leaky Cauldron stared in horror at the redhead singing in the middle of the pub. But no one was more horrified than Hermione Granger. Except for Neville Longbottom.

Ronald Weasley was not just dense; he was really dense. He should have known that Hermione would not appreciate this whole blown up affair, especially when it was on her birthday in front of everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. Ronald also should have known better than to listen to Neville's romantic advice. Actually, he should have listened to it more. The stoic professor had not intended to have his friend proclaim his love through Rick Astley. Hermione was going to murder both of them.

Locked Out – Mike Lombardo

Neville sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Where is she?"

He had forgotten the keys to his home. Again. But was it really his home if he didn't have the keys?

"Hannah…"

The source of all of his problems was nowhere to be seen. She was supposed to have been at the door of their flat three hours ago. But to think of it, she was never there. And she was the one with keys. Was there still a point to this? Had there ever been a point to their relationship? Or were they just waiting for time to split them up?

Neville opened eyes to see an irritated Hannah standing in front of him. She scowled slightly.

Maybe he had never been in charge of his life.

Shattered – Trading Yesterday

Neville didn't cry. He never did. Even when the Carrows beat him, even when they beat Ginny or Luna, and even when they threatened his Grandmother, he still didn't cry. They couldn't make him cry. After all, they could not shatter an already broken soul. Seventh year was making him lose sight of who he truly was. They could not break his soul further.

But then he had found her. Hannah. But his broken heart could not take in her love. The war was not over yet. His heart could not be on the mend just yet. He had to stay strong to fight. He had to push himself above the pain of now being in charge of everything.

But then Luna disappeared and Ginny didn't come back.

His walls shattered once more.

This time he determined to stand up and fight.

Even a simple Crucio could not crush him. There was nothing left to shatter.

Shortwave, Part 2 – Alan Lastufka and Luke Conard

He watched her write, erase, and turn the pages. He watched her rise above everyone else. She was one of a kind. Neville knew he would never find another friend like Luna Lovegood. And now, it was even further confirmed.

"Guide to All of the Magical Creatures? This is genius, Luna! You really did find all of them."

She beamed up at him, her wide, wise eyes placid and content. It was hard to believe she was still the same girl who wore radishes in her ears, her wand in her hair, and bottlecaps on her neck. And in a way, she wasn't. But she was still the Luna Lovegood he had known for so many years.

All of their former classmates at Hogwarts would not be looking down at her anymore. They would be looking up.

They shared a knowing smile.

Good Morning Charlie – The Oceanic Six

All of the wizards and witches who were not raised in a Muggle household were extremely confused as Hermione Granger proceeded to explain the functions of a television, as well as the show they were all watching.

"Why did the airpane-thingy crash?"

"It's an airplane, Ronald."

"But why did it crash? I'm pretty sure one of them could have cast some sort of spell to keep it up."

"They're muggles, Ronald. Have you forgotten that they can't cast spells?"

"But isn't that one a wizard? I saw him near Gringotts."

Neville shook his head. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

I Will Follow You Into the Dark – Kurt Hugo Schneider cover

"If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs…"

Neville continued to sing softly as the wide eyes of his daughter slowly began to droop.

"If there's no one there beside you when your soul embarks, I will follow you into the dark."

He wife smiled as he gently tucked Frankie into her blankets.

I'm Yours – Vitamin String Quartet

Ron and Hermione were in complete bliss at their own wedding. Everyone had expected them to have a double wedding with Harry and Ginny. Well, that is, everyone except for Neville, Luna, and Hannah. And speaking of Neville, the aforementioned young man was dancing with his fiancée to a mellow piece the quartet was playing.

"They look so happy together," remarked Hannah idly, smiling at the bushy-haired witch and her new and blushing husband.

Neville followed her gaze, smiling as well.

"Yes. But we'll be even happier."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Some of those were hard to write. I had remove the Wizard Rock songs because they wouldn't have been as interesting. ^^ Hope you enjoyed. For anyone who's been folloing The Silver Keys, I promise an update soon. I have about a half of Chapter Three drafted, but stupid writer's block and crap. But I will try my best to crank out Chapter Three by the second week of May! I promise! **

**But I think I might do a Hetalia version of this too. ^^**


End file.
